bound to you
by casunder
Summary: Kaname and Zero wake up with no memory and they are chained together. Cross says it is to make them friends not rivals, what happen when things between Kaname and Zero get more then just friendly? What will the Vampire council do?
1. No memory

Chapter 1

"What happened?" Zero groaned to himself as he groggily opened his eye's and sat up in his bed. 'What the hell is going on I can't remember anything that happened yesterday! I can't even remember waking up yesterday.' Zero thought to himself and looked around the room until he spotted a body beside him. Zero's lavender eye's widened as he looked at the body beside him. 'Kaname Kuran is in my room and sleeping next to me? What the hell is going on?' Zero panicked in his head and then crawled over Kaname but was stopped when he was half way over him. "What are you doing." A sleepy voice asked making Zero turn my head to the side to look at Kaname, Zero shifted a bit so that he was now straddling Kaname. "I know this looks awkward but I have no idea what's going on." Zero stated seriously making Kaname sit up on the bed slowly as Zero was still straddling him. "I have no memory of anything from yesterday." Kaname stated and then looked at Zero with his crimson eye's. "Why are you straddling me?" Kaname asked raising a fine eyebrow. Zero suppressed a blush and then pointed above Kaname, Kaname tilted his head upwards to see a shelf above him. "My phones on the shelf I need to get it." Zero stated and then reached upwards, Zero then felt Kaname place his hand on my waist for some reason making a light blush dust Zero's pale cheeks.

Zero grabbed his phone from the shelf and fell back onto the pureblood's lap making the Pureblood roll his head back in pleasure. Kaname's hand still rested on Zero's hip making Zero's blush darken a bit. Never in Zero's entire life as he been touched like this. Zero lifted his other hand up to hear a clinking sound. Both Kaname and Zero looked at Zero's left hand to see thick metal handcuffs attached to him, Kaname lifted his hand up to see he was attached to the other handcuff. Both boy's looked at each other before looking at the chains. "How did we get chained together?" Zero asked as he looked at Kaname. Kaname shrugged and then tightened his hold a bit on Zero's waist. Zero looked down and then back up at Kaname. "Can you let go of my hip?" Zero asked making Kaname let go of his hip nearly instantly. "Thank you, now lets go to Cross to figure out why we are chained together and why we have no memory of yesterday." I stated and then got off of the pureblood. I looked down at myself to see I was wearing only shorts and a tank top. Kaname got up making my eye's widened. Kaname was wearing extremely short shorts and he was wearing a white top with no sleeves on, the shirt clung to his body nicely making Kaname's six pack obvious. "Wow your...fit." Zero stated making Kaname nod. The pair then left Zero's room in search for answers.


	2. Chained

Zero and Kaname stood in Crosses office as they awaited a answer from Cross, Crossed pushed his glasses up and looked up at the two boy's. "I suppose your wondering why you are chained together." Cross stated making both boy's nod and then look at each other before looking back at Cross. "Well you guy's are always fighting so I have decided it would be best you stop being Rivals, and start being friends. I have chained you two together so you can experience each others life for one week. For this whole week Zero will see how Kaname lives and for the next whole week Kaname will see how Zero lives. Maybe these two weeks you two will get close and become friends." Cross stated making the two boys look at each other. "Now out of my office I need to be doing this paperwork." Cross stated making the two boys leave together. Kaname looked at Zero and Zero looked at Kaname. The two then walked to Zero's room quietly.

Once Kaname and Zero had gotten to the room Kaname laid down on the bed, pulling Zero with him making Zero fall on top of him. Zero pushed himself upwards and was now straddling the pureblood AGAIN for the second time today. Zero pulled his phone out of his pocket and put his thumb on the button and unlocked his phone. "So the phone unlocks to only your thumb print?" Kaname asked nearly in a amazed tone as Zero nodded his head at him. "Give me your hand." Zero ordered making Kaname raise his hand towards the hunter. Zero gently grabbed Kaname's thumb and pressed it against the screen of the phone. When he was done, he let go of Kaname's hand and then began typing on his phone until turning his phone off and putting back in his pocket. Kaname raised a eyebrow but didn't say anything and put his hand beside him. Zero yawned loudly and then rubbed his eye's tiredly.


End file.
